Nantes, France
Nantes is a city in western France, the 6th largest in the country. It was awarded "Most Livable City in Europe" by Time in 2004, and European Green Capitol by the European Commission in 2013 for its environmentalism. It was founded around 56 B.C. by the Romans, then called "Condevincum." In the middle ages, it was one of the capitals of the Duchy of Brittany. People Born in Nantes coming soon Place Royale fountain.jpg nantes-france-1.jpg le_passage_pommeraye_nantes_diapo_crt_page_1_colonne.jpg house on Rue Bossuet.jpg La Galerie des Machines.jpg Nantes4.jpg Tour Vegetale.jpg The Secret Lair of Jules Verne.jpg shopping in Nantes.jpg nantes-10.jpg Nantes_2005_1.jpg Nantes in People's Lives Charles Armand Tuffin de la Rouërie: I traveled here in 1776 in order to board a ship headed to the Americas. I was 25 years old and had grand ideas about becoming an idealistic hero in the American Revolution. Henry VII: I traveled here in 1471, at the time fourteen years old. I had been sent here to be protected, as I was now the strongest contendor to take the throne of England back from the Plantagenets. Here, I stayed in the court of Francis II, Duke of Brittany, under his protection. Back in England, King Edward VI called me "the imp," and sent out men to capture me, but Francis was a staunch and devoted protector, treating me as his honored guest. However, this also put my patron in a difficult position, as at the time, this city was one of the capitals of the Duchy of Brittany, which was independent from France and a small kingdom without substantial armies. If England and France both decided to ally themselves against Brittany, they could easily invade and capture me. This did not dissaude Francis, however, and he even offered sanctuary to my uncle Jasper Tudor as well, and sent back any English servants that were sent for me or had accompanied me, replacing them with Breton ones. In 1475, Edward stopped his hostile attempts to capture me, and approached me differently - as an ally, even offering that I marry one of his daughters. This solidified the alliance enough to make it credible, though I was still fearful of English treachery. Just as I was about to travel to England to accept the hand of Edward's daughter, however, I fell gravely ill with fever, making me unable to travel. Edward paid no further attention to the matter after that, initially hoping that I would die of the fever, but even after my recovery considering me no serious threat. Edward died suddenly in 1483. I was 26 years old, and began preparing my plan to take the English throne. Though Edward's brother Richard III seized the throne of England after the king died, many supporters insisted that I was the rightful king. With the money and support of Louis, I gathered an army and attempted to land in England, but this failed, and my second-in-command man, Henry Stafford, Duke of Buckingham, was executed. I traveled to Rennes. While I was gone, Richard III put strong pressure on Louis to give me up to the English, as I was now gathering supporters. With threats and much power behind him, and with Louis now ill and advanced in age, his advisors, who wished to give Richard III what he wanted, agreed to have me given up to the English. However, before I could be captured, a friend warned me of the plan, and I fled to Paris in 1483. Category:Places Category:France Category:Europe